Place de la République
by VallirenWrites
Summary: They were there for him, so it hurt the most to leave them behind. Angsty Harry/Uma/Gil songfic, Gil-centric. Trigger warning: Contains suicide. Edit: Now with an English translation!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, friends!**

 **Angsty Gil/Uma/Harry songfic.**

 **Yes, the lyrics are French. Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

" _We're there for you, Gilly."_

 _"For god's sake, Gil, I don't speak French!"_

 _"We ride with the tide!"_

 _"I love ya, idiot. We both do."_

" _We're sorry if the feeling isn't mutual.."_

 _"We love you. We're there for you."_

* * *

 ** _On s'est connu le temps de plaire_**

He couldn't believe he was here, Uma and Harry beside him. Happy. Content.

 ** _Aux exigences qu'on s'est crées mais on s'y perd_**

He felt alone, sometimes. Still a bit of an outcast. They'd always reassure him. He wasn't.

 ** _Tu n'es qu'à quelques kilomètres_**

The nostalgia, wishing for the times when everything was simple.

 ** _Et nos cœurs, nos cœurs sont restés dans cette mer_**

The memories that had a rustic feel to him. Chases through fields, swimming together, Uma yelling at him and Harry laughing.

* * *

 ** _J'ai couru en longeant la Seine_**

He cried alone, not wanting the others to see his pain. Putting on the smile just so others felt fine.

 ** _En espérant te retrouver, l'âme sereine_**

They always knew he was hiding something. But they trusted it was going to be okay.

* * *

 ** _J'ai couru sans savoir comment_**

Watching the stars, Uma's arms snaked around his waist, Harry leaning on his shoulder.

 **Ni pourquoi on s'emballe, on ne s'est connus qu'un moment**

Cherishing what he had. While he had it. Knowing it wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

 ** _Et je ne sais plus si tu en vaux la peine_**

The scars he covered. Holding his head high, moving forward. No matter what.

 ** _C'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine_**

The small kisses that the three exchanged. Not caring whether it was allowed or not.

 ** _Et quand tu seras à la Porte des Ternes_**

Walking down the alleys, through the markets. Bearing the pain.

* * *

 ** _Ce soir, ne m'oublie pas_**

 ** _Je t'attendrai au moins le temps de dire_**

He felt the pain, saw the blood on the glass. His blood.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Add that to the list of questions he could never answer.

 ** _Que j'ai voulu prendre le plus grand risqué_**

So many secrets… so many… sinking away…

They're his only anchor.

 ** _Un soir qui m'a rendue bien triste_**

 ** _Un soir, Place de la République_**

Surrounded by crowds, yet lonely.

Free, yet suffocating.

Fine, but broken.

Memories that were a part of him. Now, forever and always. Just as it was for the others.

* * *

 ** _Et comme tu vois, c'est bien la fin_**

Falling. Falling. Drowning. Breaking. Shattering. Who'll repair him now?

 ** _Je dois traversed l'océan demain matin_**

It'll be over soon. That's what he tells himself. It's a promise.

 ** _De tes bras, je m'arracherai tout doucement_**

 ** _Et c'est la réalité qui m'attend_**

Intimate glances. Promises made, meaningless.

He cries in secret, broken.

 **Je sais, ton cœur est habité**

* * *

As the Sea Three lay under their covers, asleep, he's awake.

 ** _Par une ou d'autres filles qui t'ont marqué_**

Uma pulls her boys closer within sleep. He knows this happiness is fleeting. But he still treasures it.

* * *

 ** _Moi je suis moins forte que les autres_**

He takes the knife, ready to do what he planned to do.

 ** _Mais j'espère tant te manquer, tant me dèmarquer_**

He prepares himself. But he has no idea how much it will hurt until the blood spills all over his hands and arms.

 ** _Et je ne sais plus si tu en vaux la peine_**

"GIL!" Harry shouts, hearing him cry out in pain.

They run towards him. But he is already bleeding out.

 ** _C'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine_**

Crying, doing their best to keep him alive. Begging him not to die.

 ** _Et quand tu seras á la Porte des Ternes_**

He sees his life flash before his eyes. He feels his regrets bubble up, feels the pain of his lovers.

 ** _Ce soir, je m'oublie pas_**

He sees himself, he sees Harry and Uma. He sees their lament.

* * *

 ** _Je t'attendrai au moins le temps de dire_**

He watches as they die, jumping off the cliffs.

He'll see them again.

 ** _Que j'ai voulu prendre le plus grand risqué_**

They meet again. Spirits rejoicing before they are brought into new lives.

 **Un soir qui m'a rendue bien triste**

They let go, praying to see each other again someday.

 ** _Un soir, Place de la République_**

As he fades away, he leaves behind the life he knew.

* * *

And a piece of his heart.

* * *

 **I'm just gonna go sit in the trash now...**

 **Yes, I know there may be some errors in the song lyrics, or the song lyrics may not match.**

 **I've just started learning French, so I'm a complete novice. Forgive me.**

 **I chose this song because I understood the lyrics, but the feeling really inspired me. The sad romance feel. So the lyrics are out of context.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

* * *

 **-Val**


	2. English Version!

**Okay, so I know a lot of you guys don't speak French or a** **re not very fluent. So, I made an English translation. Sorry if it's off, I'm still learning.**

* * *

" _We're there for you, Gilly."_

 _"For god's sake, Gil, I don't speak French!"_

 _"We ride with the tide!"_

 _"I love ya, idiot. We both do."_

" _We're sorry if the feeling isn't mutual.."_

 _"We love you. We're there for you."_

* * *

 _ **We met in the time where we would please**_

He couldn't believe he was here, Uma and Harry beside him. Happy. Content.

 _ **the demands we created but we got lost in them**_

He felt alone, sometimes. Still a bit of an outcast. They'd always reassure him. He wasn't.

 _ **You're only a few kilometers away**_

The nostalgia, wishing for the times when everything was simple.

 _ **And our hearts, our hearts have stayed in this sea**_

The memories that had a rustic feel to him. Chases through fields, swimming together, Uma yelling at him and Harry laughing.

* * *

 ** _I ran along the Seine (1)_**

He cried alone, not wanting the others to see his pain. Putting on the smile just so others felt fine.

 ** _Hoping to find you, you serene soul_**

They always knew he was hiding something. But they trusted it was going to be okay.

* * *

 _ **I ran without knowing how**_

Watching the stars, Uma's arms snaked around his waist, Harry leaning on his shoulder.

 _ **Or why we got carried away, we only knew each other for a moment**_

Cherishing what he had. While he had it. Knowing it wasn't going to last much longer.

* * *

 _ **And I don't know if you're worth the pain anymore**_

The scars he covered. Holding his head high, moving forward. No matter what.

 _ **It's hard to be so certain**_

The small kisses that the three exchanged. Not caring whether it was allowed or not.

 _ **And when you are in the Porte De Ternes (2)**_

Walking down the alleys, through the markets. Bearing the pain.

* * *

 _ **For that evening, don't forget me**_

 _ **I will wait for you long enough to say**_

He felt the pain, saw the blood on the glass. His blood.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Add that to the list of questions he could never answer.l

 _ **That I wanted to take the greatest risk**_

So many secrets… so many… sinking away…

They're his only anchor.

 _ **An evening that made me so sad**_

 _ **An evening at Republic Square (3)**_

* * *

Surrounded by crowds, yet lonely.

Free, yet suffocating.

Fine, but broken.

Memories that were a part of him. Now, forever and always. Just as it was for the others.

* * *

 _ **And as you can see, it's the end**_

Falling. Falling. Drowning. Breaking. Shattering. Who'll repair him now?

 _ **I must cross the ocean tomorrow morning**_

It'll be over soon. That's what he tells himself. It's a promise.

 _ **From your arms, I will slip away gently**_

 _ **And I know reality awaits me**_

Intimate glances. Promises made, meaningless.

He cries in secret, broken.

* * *

 _ **I know your heart is already inhabited**_

As the Sea Three lay under their covers, asleep, he's awake.

 _ **By one or more girls who have left their mark on you (4)**_

Uma pulls her boys closer within sleep. He knows this happiness is fleeting. But he still treasures it.

* * *

 _ **I'm not as strong as the others**_

He takes the knife, ready to do what he planned to do.

 _ **But I hope you'll miss me, and that I'll stand out from the crowds**_

He prepares himself. But he has no idea how much it will hurt until the blood spills all over his hands and arms.

 _ **And I don't know if you're worth the pain anymore**_

"GIL!" Harry shouts, hearing him cry out in pain.

They run towards him. But he is already bleeding out.

 _ **It's hard to be so certain**_

Crying, doing their best to keep him alive. Begging him not to die.

 _ **And when you are in the Porte De Ternes**_

He sees his life flash before his eyes. He feels his regrets bubble up, feels the

pain of his lovers.

 _ **For that evening, don't forget me**_

He sees himself, he sees Harry and Uma. He sees their lament.

* * *

 _ **I will wait for you long enough to say**_

He watches as they die, jumping off the cliffs.

He'll see them again.

 _ **That I wanted to take the greatest risk**_

They meet again. Spirits rejoicing before they are brought into new lives.

 _ **An evening that made me so sad**_

They let go, praying to see each other again someday.

 _ **An evening at Republic Square**_

As he fades away, he leaves behind the life he knew.

* * *

And a piece of his heart.

* * *

 **(1) A river in France, used as a commercial waterway. Popular destination.**

 **(2) A place in Paris, former town square (I believe)**

 **(3) An old town square in France**

 **(4) The literal translation is 'who left their marks upon you', it means have stolen their affections previously.**

* * *

 **Hope this helped. And now this is finally finished.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
